


In The Rain

by imawhinybaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawhinybaby/pseuds/imawhinybaby
Summary: So, @lenalvthr tweeted about it and a mutual of mine liked it and that's how I saw it. So, credits goes to @lenalvthr.Also, I'm not really a writer. I'm just bored with my life lmao, so forgive me for any mistakes.





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, @lenalvthr tweeted about it and a mutual of mine liked it and that's how I saw it. So, credits goes to @lenalvthr.
> 
> Also, I'm not really a writer. I'm just bored with my life lmao, so forgive me for any mistakes.

It was half past seven at night and Kara was walking to Lena's apartment. She couldn't hide it anymore. She couldn't lie to the woman she loves anymore. Seeing her everyday and lying to her face makes her feel guilty. She doesn't care what the DEO or her sister will say. She has to tell her that she's Supergirl.

Taking the elevator and going to the highest floor, she contemplates on how she's gonna do it. Taking her glasses off, maybe? Or maybe let Lena see that she can fly?

Her thinking got interrupted when the elevator dinged.  _This is it,_ she thought.

She slowly walked towards Lena's door. Before knocking, she took three deep breaths. And then she knocked.

A few seconds later, Lena opened the door. She was in her pajamas with socks and slippers on, and although it was really simple, it was the cutest sight Kara has ever seen.  _Ugh, focus Kara._

"Kara, hi! I- come in, come in."

Lena opened the door a little more to let Kara in.

"Do you want a drink? Water? Orange juice? Tea?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh, okay. Is everything okay? Here, take a seat," she led her to the black sofa and they both took a seat.

"I just- I have to tell you something. I-I can't lie to you anymore. I just-"

"Kara... What are you talking about? What lie?"

"I- I'm-" she took a deep breath. "I... have this thing, this secret, and they just keep telling me not to tell you. But I can't do it anymore. I can't lie to your face anymore. You're my best friend and I-"

"Kara, what are you talking about? What secret? And who keeps telling you not to tell me?"

"I- I'm... Supergirl."

"You're- what? Kara, if this is a prank, I swear..."

"N-no, Lena. It's not a prank. It's true. It-It's me. That's why I- well, Supergirl, mentions me, Kara Danvers so much because I'm actually...her."

"And you just told me this now? All this time... You were lying? Straight to my face. I- I can't do this," she stood up, walking towards the door.

"Lena, please. Just let me explain."

"Explain what, huh? How you were lying all this time? Straight to my face? I bet this "friendship" is fake. You were just friends with me just to get information."

"Lena, you know that's not true."

"You know what? You can leave anytime you want. Maybe go snoop things about the Luthors. I'm going out."

"Lena please," Kara stood up and tried to get her attention but Lena just grabbed her coat off the coat rack and put her shoes on as fast as possible.

"Lena, come on, this is stupid," Kara grabbed Lena's arm.

Lena shook Kara's hand off.

"Get your hands off me! And don't you dare tell me this is stupid! Y-you know, Kara. You...you know how much I hate it when people lie to me. You know me better than anyone. I actually thought we were friends."

"We are!"

"I can't do this, Kara. You can fly away now."

 

Lena proceeded to walk towards the elevator. The elevator opened immediately and Lena step inside. She saw Kara just standing there next to her apartment door. Then the elevator door closed. Lena took a deep breath because she felt like crying and she didn't want to.

She had no idea why she was so upset and mad at Kara. She should be happy now that she knows who Supergirl really is. She can thank her now personally for all the good she has done for the city. For saving her countless times. But she can't help it. She doesn't like it when people lie to her. Especially when she trusts that person so much with her life.

She got to the ground floor and went outside. It was raining but she didn't mind. She kinda liked how it feels. How the rain seeps through her coat and then to her sweater, making her feel how cold it really is outside. She has a bad habit of shutting everything out when she got hurt or when she's mad.

"Lena!"

She heard her name but she didn't turn around, knowing exactly who it was.

"Lena please, I'm sorry."

And then she heard a woosh and then suddenly, Kara was in front of her. So she stopped walking.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I'm sorry that I hurt you. We are friends, Lena. We are. And I-"

"Just save it, Kara."

She walked past her.

"I love you," Kara said quietly but loud enough for Lena to hear. She stopped in her tracks. And then she sighed.

She knows for quite a while now that she has feelings for Kara. Maybe that's why she was so hurt. She didn't think Kara would hurt her this much. She knows that she didn't intentionally hurt her but it's just hard to trust anyone. After all she's been through.

Kara turned around when she heard Lena sighed. She walked around Lena to stand in front of her.

"Lena... Lena, please look at me," and then she realized that Lena was crying. She lifted her chin up. She tried wiping her tears but it's not like it's helping considering it was raining.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry, okay? But I-I love you and I don't wanna lose you. I-I can't lose you." She was trying really hard not to cry. She wanted to be strong for Lena. But she couldn't help it. The thought of losing Lena... She just couldn't handle that. And then Lena spoke up.

"You won't." And then Lena grabbed the blonde's face and kissed her. Kara was shocked at first but returned the kiss after a few seconds. They kissed each other hungrily like they've wanted to do it for so long which is in fact, true. After a few pecks, they pulled away to look at each other's eyes. And then Kara started giggling and laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh I don't know. It's just you know... Fighting and kissing in the rain. Classic."

Lena rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I love you too, you weirdo."

Kara's smile got wider. "You do?"

"Yeah. I do. Also, why are you still wearing those glasses? Can you even see through that? It's raining." Lena took it off and put it in her wet coat pocket.

"Yes, I can see through it. Do you wanna go back now? Because you're freezing."

"Please. Take me back, my hero." They both laughed. And then Kara picked her up bridal style and flew back up to Lena's balcony.


End file.
